vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:メルト (Melt)
PV Melt This PV of Melt is really unique. Does anyone know who made it? Hrmm..., I dunno Yuki, but I found two more of the same video, but it does not have a Nicolink. :/ *Link 2 *Link 3 I kinda want to add it. But I can't properly add it without the one who made it. The three ones here are either illegally reprinted or were reprinted with the owner's knowledge. I dunno. K4KING 04:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) That's kinda the problem. Opps, I forgot to right my name. BackUp:YumiNakamine Still finding it on NND. <_< Gah can't find it. If I can't find it on NND, it's safe to assume it's an original PV from Youtube.K4KING 21:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) As for the Lyrics I'm willing to put references for translated Lyrics. I'll put them in a reference list, but not along with the the romaji and Japanese ones. <_< Proper credit must given due. I noticed most people either "Get" their translated lyrics from animelyrics or certain blogs or other youtube Videos. This is still tentative. Because I'm not even sure if we need this. I'll think about it if it needs to be implemented. I see 3 or more problems that will arise if we decide about this. The lyrics tend to be referenced may not be your own translated lyrics Mikachuu referenced the animelyrics.com and did not bother to credit the original one. I'm not even sure the one on animelyrics is the original one, since there are many places around that have the same lyrics. There might be a small dispute of either plagiarism or false claiming of works. The lyrics are made by you, but where is the source? You may have made the lyrics. But unless you put it in a blog or an article in some third party website, I can't link it. We certainly can't type it beside the romaji since there ain't now official lyrics ain't it. Certain PVs in the song pages like the Kokoro page tend to have translated Lyrics already, and there are a lot of em. So why put more references? when they can watch the Alternative PVs, Covers, Human Dubs, Fandubs Etc. The last one is the one I where the lyrics are mistranslated. As I Bunai and Damesasukekun said before a few times, lyrics will be wrong in another persons eyes and that lyrics is not the official one. Not unless the song is supposed to be in english or some other languages. Say the song is in Spanish. I'll leave the characters in english, but no one will translate it. Or put up a translation. We'll just link em to third party sources. <_< I know this has been like, a suggested issue since ages past(I just joined recently) but I kinda hope it will be decided now. Also to put a signature(Yuki) just place ~ 4 times in a row. Or Press the Big Signature button. Official Revisions Hey K4KING! I need ask you something? Where do you check your sources?! I never heard about Melt "Updated" version, and when I checked it I think it was the same Melt 3M MIX. There are some audio differences but I think that were occasioned due the quality of the audio's compression. Well, it was based from back then. When Ryo's NND Melt came, it was considered the original. And then when the melt came, a lot of people thought it was the update. Some people say it's due to the audio. I dunno what term to use, so "updated version" that I typed was what I could think of the term at the time. I didn't exactly know the correct term. :/ My sources are: I asked other Nicousers, as well as going around sites about this particular song. I even went to blogs and tried to email Ryo. It was not easy, nor I'm still sure of it. Feel free to correct, I'm practically beat from it. But in the end, there's the original melt witht the audio compression and the one with the proper one. Both needs to be heard yeah? K4KING 12:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC)